Wickers
The Wickers are a group of Galuyn that traditionally refuse to acknowledge the ruling of the House of Greymane and those affiliated with them. Despite their presence within various regions of Gilneas, primarily in the Ashen Coast, they are not affiliated with the Kingdom. They are split into two groups, the more numerous and common banditry clans that seek to raid and attack those that are not part of their organization, and the lesser seen peaceful group that merely wishes to be left alone to worship. Though many within formerly heavily-pagan dominated areas can trace their blood lines back to the Wickers or those that became the Wickers, they are not seen as the same. There are some minor factions within the Wickers that uphold the name but not the more modern purpose, rather they remain within the woods isolated in small communities to worship their gods. Though they associate with the Wickers, they typically do not affiliate with the more modern bandit-like clans, and as such are sometimes targeted by these clans for enslavement or raiding as well. Universally, those of the Wickers speak a language known as Galui as well as Common. They claim the language to be that of the original pagans of Gilneas, prior to the arrival of Arathor. The faction was ultimately dismantled with the final death of the Wicker King, and was replaced in power over the Galuyn people by the Gilnean-loyal Council of the Coimeádaí. In terms of resisting Gilnean dominance, their spiritual successor is that of the Galuyn of the Grip, being that of the Dualach-laoch Cónaidhm, or Gnarled Confederation, which makes its home on the Warrior Isles. Known Clans Though clans rise and fall within Wicker society, several have made their mark on their history. These clans will be accompanied by their clan flag. It should be noted that the color yellow is forbidden outside of Elder Blood clans. The Elder Blood The Elder Blood is a term used for clans that can trace back to the time of the first Wicker King. They are few in number but their power is regarded as vast. They are typically rooted in one position, where a pseudo-culture has developed for each one. Smaller clans may pay homage to them or break off from them, the latter typically earning their ire. Wicker Society was kept together by the homage that smaller, successor clans held to their progenitors; which led to the faction faltering as these Elder Blood lost faith in the Wicker King. Gnarled The Gnarled were a group of Elder Blood that had claimed to have tamed the wilds of the Dark Woods in their height, a dire claim indeed. They later entrenched themselves in Ironwood Keep, a former stronghold of the House of Dayne in the area of Rosefield after Dayne was nearly destroyed. Within the confines of the keep, the Gnarled transformed the area into, fittingly, a gnarled ruin, with giant thorns erupting from the ground to replace where the walls had decayed and act as a deterrent for intruders. Their lifestyle was heavily warrior oriented, based upon strength of the clan as they subjugated many of the smaller surrounding clans. Believing that the weak were only fit to serve, the clan was a heavy proponent of slavery. As a result, hamlets raided by the Gnarled typically had their denizens that had survived the raid being dragged off into slavery. Despite this, within the clan a heavy amount of equality was practiced. It mattered not what a person looked like, the gender they were, or any of their habits, all were equal in the clan if they held their own weight. Slaves could even be brought into the clan if they'd shown worthiness, resulting in full clansmanship the minute the shackles were removed from them. Surviving as one of the strongest clans, the Gnarled met their end when Ironwood was taken back by the Blades of Greymane and the Duchy of the Ashen Coast. Their Godshunter was slain during the reclamation of Ironwood while their Waybinder later died of sickness. Their hierophant, Hoytin, later became the hierophant of the Reavethorn, though he too later perished while fighting against the oppressive regime that had taken hold. They adorned their holdings with a yellow flag and a black bull within. They were known in Galui as the Dualach-laoch. Thorned Once the religious center of the Wickers, the Thorned were an Elder Blood clan that have long since disbanded into many variations of the clan. They were centered within The Reach by way of Hirene Marsh, just within the Barony of the Oak's borders. Intensely strong practitioners of the Old Ways and masters of the druidic craft, which none have seen from Humans since, the Thorned disbanded after the death of the Wicker King, when the clans were scattered once more. From the Thorned rose the Bareroot, mighty oaken warriors that protected and fought alongside the clan. It is said that the Bareroot in the time of the Thorned were made of the soul of the forest, with the fallen being placed into a bareroot only after their death, no matter the age. When the clan fell apart and split, many of the original Bareroot disappeared without a word. The very first Bareroot remained as a statue under the Great Tree Hirene, having been unable to move for ages. It was later turned into the sword, Fallow by the successor clan to the Thorned. Their colors were a golden field with a black tree upon it. They were known in Galui known as the Cráifeach. Wickenden The eldest and most respected clan, Wickenden takes its name from the city of the Wickers, a neutral ground and haven of their people. Wickenden is by far one of the strongest clans, and from this clan two Wicker Kings have come. They remain uninvolved with the politics of other clans and have adopted societal conventions within, though much is unknown due to their secluded nature. Due to their importance and being seen as the progenitor clan of all clans, many Wickers who have either forgotten their Elder Blood clan over the ages or wish to invoke the favor of this clan don the yellow sash of Wickenden. Their colors are a yellow banner with a black flame. They were known in Galui as the Galubaile. Oakenborn in odd locations.]] The Oakenborn are one of the Elder Blood clans that have long since disbanded. Adorning their crest with that of a cow skull, the Oakenborn's role among the Wickers is largely unknown. Believed to have been some form of craftsman or artisans, the Oakenborn mysteriously disappeared and no remaining clans bear their golden sash. It is known that the House of Darkoak and their associated families originated from the Oakenborn, but aside from them it is unknown if any descendants remain. Given their status as builders, it is theorized they were wiped out by other clans following the death of the Wicker King. Their colors were a golden banner with a lone cow skull upon it. They were known in Galui as the Darach-Rugadh. Everflame The Everflame are one of the Elder Blood clans that have presumed to have disbanded. Unlike the other elder bloods, the Everflame were largely alienated by their kin for their delving into the occult. Masters of the arcane and delvers into the shadow, any magic that wasn't exclusively seen as part of nature were tossed in with the Everflame. As a result, the Everflame kept to themselves and dwelled mainly about the Dark Woods. Able to cloak themselves in shadow with magic, the Everflame were remarkable scouts and fearsome spellcasters. It is unknown what happened to them after the death of the second Wicker King, but it is presumed they disbanded as they were no longer seen. Several clans have been spotted bearing their golden sash, though few have come to light. They mostly remain to themselves, thieving or surviving off of hunt rather than raids. Their colors were a golden banner with a runic symbol upon it. They were known in Galui as Riamhtine. Wavewalker The Wavewalker clan is one of the few remaining Elder Blood clans to have gone undeterred by the ages. Having been an oddity to begin with, the Wavewalkers worship the spirits of the ocean and take on the visage of an orca after their highest spirit, the great orca Gurni. The Wavewalkers, being an elder blood, are quite noticeably the source of all sea-faring clans; demanding a unique respect from them all that derives more as patronage than with the other elder bloods who are typically more spiteful to their offshoots. They are one of the strongest clans still in existence, though they very rarely make an appearance. Wavewalkers, as with their offshoots, travel in small boats known as Currachs, which are wicker made or oaken hewn boats that are akin to long boats. They tread carefully off the shore and are able to traverse the many rivers of the Ashen Coast. They typically target shore towns, though they have been known to make trips onto land. They adorn themselves with fish scales or bones of sea creatures alongside their leather. Their armaments are typically spear based or make use of a long knife; though their primary method of combat is through water and frost magic. Their colors are a golden banner with waves upon it. They were known in Galui as Tonn-siúlóir. Chillborn What has survived of Wicker history and accounts by early conflict with them is that there was once a seventh clan. This clan was later revealed, with the betrayal of the House of Frostvine to the Wickers' side, that it was the Chillborn. A subterfuge clan, they were integrated entirely into the Gilneans by the Wicker King to act as agents for his return. While his return came extremely later than expected, the Chillborn did ultimately return to the fold despite their long term exposure to the Gilneans over generations. The clan did not last long, as they were eventually destroyed during the Usurpation of the Wicker King and the dismantlement of the Wicker faction. Their last remnants live on in the House of Crithe, which sided with the Gilneans rather than rejoin with the Wickers, and the House of Iomaire, which was mysteriously absent at the battle for Wickenden. In Galui, they were known as the Ceann-fuar. Category:Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Galuyn Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Galuyn Clans Category:Wickers